Totorose (TotomaruRustyrose) PWP
by SiouxstarFromDA
Summary: Yes, pretty much all my writings on here are smut, but I don't care. This time, it's a new pairing that I've come to adore- Totomaru and Rustyrose. Don't ask, but if you must know, it's a ship I developed with Rustyrose-mun (rasutirozu on Tumblr). Oh, also, this is obviously a male/male pairing.


It had been just over two weeks after they had confessed their love for one another. While the kissing and cuddling was great, Totomaru knew that the relationship would eventually escalate into sexual intimacy. Well 'eventually' no more; tonight was the night. He had been fighting his virgin libido for several weeks and it was coming to a head. Gathering up his courage, he knocked on Rustyrose's open door. The pompadour-wearing man looked away from his computer and to his boyfriend, pushing his glasses up at the bridge. "Yes? What do you need, Toto?"

The blushing on Totomaru's cheeks grew with each passing second before he took a deep breath to settle his nerves. "I… I want…" This was not going well for him, and Rusty had raised an eyebrow in confusion. It was now or never. "I want to have sex with you, I-I mean, if you're okay with that."

Rusty chuckled and stood up, walking over to him and giving him a kiss. "Of course I'm okay with it," he said, taking the tattooed man's hand and leading him to the bed. The silver-haired man pushed Toto down to sit, straddling his lap and taking his seat there. Their lips met in a passionate embrace, their tongues dancing between their mouths. Soon, Totomaru felt Rusty grinding his hips against his as deft hands made quick work of removing his shirt. The columnist slowly pulled his mouth away from the other man's, a string of saliva still connecting their tongues for a second or two.

"You're so cute when you're flustered," Rustyrose said before kissing Totomaru's neck and down his torso. As he reached the waistband of his boyfriend's pants, he undid the belt buckle and took off the pants with a little of Toto's help. Rusty took off his own shirt and pants to even the playing field before kneeling on the floor and reaching for the waistband of Totomaru's boxers.

"Wait! Wait, I… I need to tell you something before we go any further," the two-tone-haired man said, his blushing in full swing. "I'm… I'm still a virgin. I haven't done anything remotely sexual beyond kissing. I was waiting for the right person, and you're the one." Rusty sat back on his heels, looking up at the shy man in front of him. He could tell that all that was said was true, which made him smile.

"The tattoos threw me off then. Not to worry, though. I will make this the best first experience you could ever have, okay?" Getting a nod from his boyfriend, he continued on, pulling off Toto's boxers. The older man reached down and took off Rusty's glasses, setting them aside on the dresser top. He took hold of Totomaru's stiff member and started to stroke it, making the other man sigh and shiver a little in delight. It didn't take long before the younger man's tongue found hot flesh, sliding up along the underside then swirling around the head.

"Mm!" Totomaru uttered, unused to someone's tongue and mouth on his length. With his member now throbbing, Rustyrose took it into his mouth, gently bobbing his head up and down. Toto's right hand went to the back of his boyfriend's head, tangling his fingers in those silver locks, as he received such pleasure. He couldn't hold back his moans any longer, panting as the pleasure increased. He felt a familiar warmth building in his belly before it started to burn. "Rusty, I-I'm gonna cum… Ah!" Totomaru groaned as he released into his boyfriend's mouth, who swallowed all of it.

The older man breathed heavily as Rusty pulled his mouth off and licked his lips. He noticed Toto's persistent erection and chuckled lightly. "You're still hard. Looks like we don't have to wait," he said, getting up and grabbing a bottle of lube from his top dresser drawer. Removing his underwear, he handed his boyfriend the bottle and laid down on the bed. "Go ahead and do whatever feels natural to you."

Totomaru looked at the bottle and then back to his lover, unsure of what to do. He leaned in and kissed his lover passionately before moving his lips to Rusty's neck. The sigh he got from him when Toto licked his nipple were exquisite to say the least. He lightly coated the index and middle fingers of his left hand with lube after he got Rustyrose to raise his legs a bit and, gently rubbing his entrance, Totomaru leaned over his lover and continued to kiss his neck, listening to all the pleasurable sounds the younger man was making. "You like that?" With a quick nod of his boyfriend's head, the tattooed male slowly slid one finger, then two, into Rusty, earning a moan in return. Rusty gripped the sheets underneath him and let his head tilt back against the pillow beneath it as his lover started pumping his fingers in and out.

After a minute or so, the silver-haired man couldn't take it any longer. "Put it in. I want you inside me," he demanded, and whatever Rustyrose wanted, he got.

"Okay then," Totomaru said, pulling away from his lover and taking his fingers with him, leaving the younger man wanting. Totomaru pumped his member a couple times, spreading more lubricant on and nestled between Rusty's legs, soon pressing his length's head against his boyfriend's entrance. Rusty placed his hands on the haunches of Totomaru's shoulders. "Lemme know if it hurts too much," he said, starting to push into his lover's hole. Slowly, his length filled the other man, earning a gasp and a moan for his actions as his partner gripped his shoulders. "Nng, you're so tight," he groaned out, staying still so that Rusty could get used to him.

Totomaru soon drew back and then pushed forward, developing a languid thrusting rhythm that brushed against the other's prostate. He hadn't expected for Rusty to be that vocal, but he was greatly pleased at this. His boyfriend had already placed his hands on the tattooed man's back by then and his fingers had begun to dig into his lover's back a bit. The slowness was killing him.

"H-Harder…fuck me harder…" Totomaru leaned down and kissed the silver-haired man passionately while he picked up the pace, drawing even louder moans from him as the brushes became taps and then hits. Rusty's nails dug into his back and scratched, leaving angry red welt lines on the older man's skin. Toto groaned, not realizing how good that felt as he brought them ever closer to climaxing. "Rusty, I'm gonna cum…cum with me," he said as he moaned. It took less than a minute after uttering those words that it came true. Totomaru let out a strangled grunt laced with his lover's name as the man beneath him arched his back and screamed his lover's name, his fingernails now cutting into Totomaru's flesh.

Both men panted as they tried to catch their breath, coming down from their highs. Totomaru smiled in absolute bliss, and gave his boyfriend a tender and loving kiss. "I love you, Rustyrose."

"I love you, too, Totomaru," came his soulmate's reply as they relaxed together. Totomaru had no regrets; this was meant to be.


End file.
